Pirates of the Caribean: Brethren of the Coast
by DarkRosaleen
Summary: This is the second enstallment of the stories about what Jack did in the ten years before the movie introduces him. (First was PotC: Red Sky in morning) Crappy Summary, please read. CH3 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Near misses

Ok, ok. For all of you newbie's and the ones that are coming back. This is the second installment to my Jack Sparrow series on his life after he lost the Black Pearl to Barbossa but before the movie introduces him. My first was called "Red Sky in morning" So check it out if you haven't and if you have I hope you enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It had been a long year. And Jack had nearly nothing to show for it. He had been  
  
chasing rumors of the Black Pearl for two years now and instead of it getting easier it had  
  
only been getting harder to find where she had last made port. Now Jack didn't really  
  
believe in curses and ghosts or that Barbossa was worse than the devil, "I'm fucking  
  
bader than that fop." Jack grumbled out loud. But he could give Barbossa one thing, he  
  
sure knew how to help build a legend up fast. Now everywhere he went to ask about the  
  
Black Pearl he was met by scarred starring eyes and ridiculous stories of demons and  
  
ghosts. "The whole damn Caribbean was going spotty."  
  
He had managed to piece together a makeshift crew from buccaneers he had  
  
found sitting idly in bars among various ports. He wouldn't admit it but Jack was trying  
  
to avoid going back to Tortuga before he absolutely had too. He had sort of "barrowed"  
  
Anna Maria's boat and he was going to give it back but not until he had recaptured the  
  
pearl.  
  
"Captain!" yelled his first mate, a soft looking man named Gibbs. Gibbs had been  
  
a swab in the British navy before he had become tired with the life. He was dishonorably  
  
discharged due to too much drinking on the job and Jack had found Gibbs half dead lying  
  
on the floor of a tavern in Port Morant. Jack had instantly liked the drunken Gibbs and  
  
asked him to join his crew. Gibbs accepted (At least Jack always thought of the slurred  
  
jabbering as an acceptance) and Jack had made in first mate.  
  
Jack roused himself from his thoughts and said, "What is it Gibbs?"  
  
"There's some odd fog that we're coming into sir."  
  
"Fog?" Jack asked excitedly. In the stories he had been hearing lately the Black  
  
Pearl was followed around a fog that was actually made up of all the souls of all their  
  
victims, or so it was said. So Jack smiling for the first time in weeks sauntered up on  
  
deck. "Fog was right." Jack thought to himself. The fog swirled around the ship like a  
  
living force.  
  
The men on his ship seemed to know at least some of the stories because they  
  
were huddling in small groups whispering to each other. Gibbs walked up to Jack and  
  
spoke, "Captain, this here fog be unnatural. We best be getting out of it right quick."  
  
"Nonsense Gibbs." Jack said waving him off, "I didn't think a little bit of bad  
  
weather would send a ship of hardened sailors shivering in their shoes."  
  
"The sane ones are the ones left shivering." Gibbs quipped then walked away  
  
pulling out his small flash and after taking a drink he said under his breath, "More sane  
  
then a sun-brain-boiled fool."  
  
"Normally," Jack said raising his voice good naturedly to Gibbs, "When ya  
  
whisper ya don't want to be heard."  
  
"My apologies Captain." Gibbs said and then turning to the ship hands yelled,  
  
"Well what are ya all standing there fer you scurvy dogs? We have a ship to run!" With  
  
that the men scattered to their various jobs and Jack was left at the wheel. He was looking  
  
into the fog, half expecting the Black Pearl to materialize out of the fog, and fiddling with  
  
a silver ring with a black stone in the middle that was on his right index finger.  
  
The fog seemed to be getting worse if that was possible, it was now nearly  
  
impossible to see a hand ahead of the ship. Jack squinted his eyes when a movement in  
  
the fog caught his eyes. He turned his head to see a dark shape moving away from them.  
  
"The Pearl." He whispered to himself. It might have been nothing to no one else but Jack  
  
knew that he had just gotten a glimpse of his ship. Jack unexpectedly turned the Intrepid,  
  
following after the ghostly shape that had slid through the fog. When a horrible explosion  
  
that ripped the unearthly silence apart.  
  
"What in hell fire?" Jack asked.  
  
"Mary mother of God!" he heard Gibbs yell "Jack turn the ship! We're going ta  
  
die!" Gibbs was pointing frantically ahead to them.  
  
"Oh calm yer self Gibbs." Jack started smiling at him. But Jack had seen it too  
  
now, a skeletal ship surrounded in flames, and they were headed straight for it!  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Jack yelled "Drop the anchor! We need to slow the boat!" the men  
  
were clambering for the anchor and Jack was turning hard to starboard. The pirates could  
  
feel the heat of the flames touching their faces and all knew they were going to die.  
  
Jack was just about to apologize to God for everything he'd done wrong in his life when the anchor hit bottom and with a squeal and crack of angry wood stopped the ship  
  
only a few hundred yards away from the inferno. Jack closed his eyes and realizing he  
  
was still holding his breath exhaled relieved mouthing a silent "Thank you." To what  
  
ever god seemed to be looking out for him.  
  
The men had gathered at the railings looking at the burning ruin. "Who was it?"  
  
asked one sailor. "It was the Revenge it looks like!" yelled another.  
  
"But the Revenge is a pirate ship! It's breaking ordinances that the Brethren of the  
  
Coast set down for us."  
  
Just then every man on deck caught a look at a huge dark galley with ripped black  
  
sails flying under Barbossa's black flag.  
  
"The Pearl!" Jack exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Quick!" he yelled "We need to get after 'er!"  
  
The crew just starred at him like they all believed he was as crazy as he looked,  
  
Gibbs touched Jacks shoulder and asked calmly, "And how do you suggest we do that  
  
Captain? The poor flaming guts of the Revenge are in our way."  
  
"We'll go around!" Jack said frantically, he was losing sight of the Pearl and he  
  
couldn't take it. His eyes were rolling wildly, he looked around the men and said, "But  
  
that's my ship!" The men just starred.  
  
"Sir by the time we maneuver around all this rubble the Pearl will be long gone."  
  
Gibbs said patting Jacks shoulder.  
  
Jack knew he was right but he wouldn't admit it. Damn that drunk Gibbs for  
  
being right. "I think I need a drink." Jack said.  
  
"Aye Captain we all do." Gibbs said offering Jack a swig off his flask. Jack took a  
  
long swig and Gibbs walked Jack away from the rest of the crew, "We need to tell the  
  
Brethren about this. If the Pearl is 'unting down her fellow pirate ships as well as  
  
merchants then we 'ave a big problem."  
  
Jack nodded, "You're right we need to go back to Tortuga."  
  
"The crew will be happy to hear that." Gibbs said smiling.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack thought to himself, he always seemed to end up there sooner or  
  
later. He just sent a silent request to that unknown guardian he had that Anna Maria was  
  
no longer there, and if she was that she didn't ever get him alone. He wasn't afraid of  
  
women, but then again Anna Maria wasn't like any other woman in the seas. She was a  
  
good pirate but she was also a woman, "Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned."  
  
Jack smiled to himself. Where on earth had that come from? "Turning into a bloody  
  
philosopher are we Jack?" He laughed and looked down at his hands. He found that he  
  
was playing with his ring again. He always did that when he felt that the Pearl was in his  
  
reach.  
  
"Turn the ship toward Tortuga mates. We're going home!" Jack yelled to the  
  
pirates. They cheered and began working again, heartened by the thought of going home.  
  
"And I plan on getting roaring drunk." Jack thought and smiled. Yes his idea was  
  
a good one. After all he thought better when he was drunk anyway.  
  
Ok, Ok. Tell me how ya like the beginning. Much love to all those reading. Review and don't be afraid to speak yer mind. I know it starts a little slow but give me some time. 


	2. Icy greetings

Ok Ok, I know the beginning sucked. Just give me some time to really get into this one. And I know you'll like it.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
They had reached Tortuga a couple of hours ago and had sent some of the crew to  
  
spread word that Captain Jack Sparrow was needing to talk with the Brethren of the  
  
Coast. The rest had gone off to spend their leisure time the way they wished. Only Jack  
  
was left standing on the deck of the ship. His face turned toward the ocean.  
  
The sky and sea were a gloomy gray, the color of a salt dried corpse. The wind  
  
had come sweeping through the island making the palm trees rattle like dry bones. Jacks  
  
unruly dread locks were whipping around him in the wind, but Jack didn't seem to mind.  
  
He was thinking about other things, darker things than the gray sky and sea.  
  
"There's a pretty big storm coming up." Gibbs said looking at the forbidding sky.  
  
"Aye. Ought to be a big one." Jack said back absent mindedly.  
  
They were standing on the deck of the Intrepid looking out at open water. Jack  
  
took a deep breath, taking in the salt and richness of the sea.  
  
"You all right there Jack?" Gibbs asked.  
  
Jack didn't reply he just stood there staring out at the gray. "Jack? You're not  
  
afraid of Anna Maria that much is you? Its bad luck to worry about a wench." Gibbs  
  
cracked a smile trying to get Jack to laugh, or at least be less serious.  
  
Jack looked like he had just awoke from a dream, he spun around frowning his  
  
kohl darkened eyes at his first mate for a moment then his mouth turned up and he  
  
smiled at Gibbs. But Gibbs had come to realize that Jack smile could mean anything.  
  
Gibbs was positive that Jack would have smiled if sharks were tearing his legs off. Just to  
  
recognize the irony. Jack answered, "No. I'm not afraid of Anna Maria. Mind you I don't  
  
feel like being slapped back onto a deserted island but that's not what I'm worried  
  
about." He kept smiling but the smile didn't reach his eyes. They were empty, his golden  
  
brown eyes taking on a gray hugh from the sea.  
  
"Are ya going ta tell me what the matter is then?" asked Gibbs.  
  
"It's the Brethren." Jack answered "We pirates don't have many rules and like to  
  
follow them less. But the first buccaneers in the Brethren set down our code and we all  
  
live by it."  
  
"Aye. I know." Gibbs said.  
  
"Well The Brethren don't look fondly on pirates destroying other pirate's ships.  
  
And I don't want the Pearl sunk to the bottom of old Davy Jones."  
  
Gibbs was confused, "But you were kicked off yer ship and left to die. You fight  
  
other pirates all the time. I don't get it."  
  
Jack smile stayed firmly set on his face, he stoked his mustache and explained,  
  
"What happened to me was permissible. You see the Brethren won't get involved when it  
  
comes to a mutiny. After all, no ships or cargo are lost and what is the worth of one pirate  
  
captain from every other. But sinking another pirate's ship, well that's just waste full."  
  
Jack looked at Gibbs more intently, "You saw the amount of cargo floating in the water.  
  
Barbossa didn't take much if anything. So what accentually that means is that the Black  
  
Pearl destroyed another ship with no intent to save the cargo or take prisoners." Jack  
  
sighed heavily, "Just waste full. Not to mention," Jack added, "I don't really look forward  
  
to seeing Captain Frost again."  
  
"Captain Frost?"  
  
"Captain Jean Frost. She's an ice cold bitch of a pirate and the only woman on in  
  
the leaders of the Brethren. She and I don't see eye ta eye." He flashed Gibbs a happier  
  
smile, "I cheated her out of the Black Pearl in a card game six years ago." He chuckled  
  
quietly to himself remembering older times, "And I don't think she's ever forgiven me."  
  
Gibbs laughed with Jack, "Sounds like something you'd do ya old dog!" Gibbs  
  
patted Jack on the back and then said, "You've been too serious lately just missing the  
  
Pearl and all. Let us head over to THE FAITHFUL BRIDE and wrestle us up some rum."  
  
Jack looked back out to the gloomy sea for a moment then putting his back to the  
  
sea said, "Aye."  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
The thick smoke filled air soothed Jack, either that or all the rum he'd been  
  
drinking. Gibbs had wandered off with some pretty whore or another about a half an hour  
  
ago. Even though Jack would have liked to follow suit he didn't. Even in his rum addled  
  
brain he was still worrying. "Can't be help." Jack hiccupped to himself. And then the  
  
yelled, "Oui! Barmaid! Bring us another will you?" The barmaid he had yelled at looked  
  
up and nodded at him.  
  
He put his head down on the table and tried to think of something that would  
  
cheer him up. "da da da da da da da da.we're really bad eggs." He mumbled slurring his  
  
words together.  
  
"Drink up me hearties yo ho." Said a female voice behind him. Jack's head  
  
snapped up and he spun partly around to see you the voice had come from.  
  
A tall woman with black hair streaked with white stood next to him her very  
  
unworldly ice blue eyes looking down at him. Jack slumped back into his chair, scowling  
  
at her, "'ello Frost."  
  
"That's Captain Frost Jack." The woman said the last word like it made a bad  
  
taste in her mouth.  
  
"Aye, aye whatever. You going to sit down?" Jack asked kicking the other chair  
  
out for her.  
  
She smiled icily at him and sat down. She was dressed in a light blue men's frock  
  
coat with a white shirt and britches to match and from where Jack was sitting it looked  
  
like it was all made out of silk. "Well don't we look all dressed up like a Christmas  
  
goose." Jack slurred at Frost.  
  
Frost raised a disapproving eyebrow and retorted, "And I see that you haven't  
  
changed at all Jack." She sniffed the air dramatically and wrinkled her nose, "Still  
  
smelling like a bar and drowning your sorrows away. Honestly Jack how did you ever  
  
expect to become a successful pirate Captain?"  
  
Jack scowled and mumbled under his breath, "I am successful you bitch."  
  
"I'm sorry," Frost said batting her eyes, "What was that."  
  
"Oh nothing." Jack answered.  
  
"If you're quite finished." Frost said looking dissentingly at him. "Would you  
  
please tell me why you've been sending all of your miscreants out trying to call up the  
  
Brethren."  
  
Just then the barmaid appeared with Jacks new glass of rum. Jack smiled happily  
  
and reached for it, only to have it picked up by Frost who looking at him evilly said,  
  
"Why thank you Jack." And took a long swallow. This was going to be a bad night, he  
  
could tell right now. 


	3. Welcome to the Brethren

CHAPTER 3  
  
Well Jack had just spent the last half an hour explaining his troubles to Frost. He  
  
had embellished some of the detail due to the fact that he was just a bit tipsy. Saying how  
  
he had to escape from the fiery ruble using only his wit or something. In which Frost said  
  
in response, "It's amazing how any of you survived."  
  
Jack frowned at her groggily realizing a little late that she had insulted him again.  
  
What else was new? But now that he had finished his story Frost was looking at him with  
  
a thoughtful expression on her face. After Jack had waited for a good ten more minutes  
  
she spoke again, her smooth cold voice rolling over his drunken mind like water, "Hum.  
  
Well Jack I actually think that you're on to something for once." She got up unexpectedly  
  
and turning around said, "Let's go!"  
  
She was walking toward the exit and into the rain that had been falling in buckets  
  
since he reached the tavern. He caught up to Frost and gabbing hold of her right forearm  
  
said, "Wait, a second girl. Where are we going?"  
  
Frost looked at his hand on her arm, raised her eyebrow and said, "You wanted to  
  
see the Brethren, now the Brethren will see you." She pulled her arm out of his hand.  
  
Jack stuck his head out the door and smiling viciously said, "But its pouring rain  
  
love, you'll get your fancies all wet."  
  
"Don't be calling me love Captain Sparrow. I have no wish to fill that bill. But,"  
  
she said looking out the door and whistling, two large bulky black men came out of the  
  
shadows one was covered in pistols and the other, covered in knives. The knife man  
  
reached behind his back and Jack went for his own sword. The knife man pulled out an  
  
umbrella. And holding it above the door helped Frost into the street.  
  
Jack feeling quite foolish put his sword back and grumbled, "I've met English  
  
ladies with less vanity than you."  
  
"Yes Jack. But none of them are rumored to have killed twenty men,"  
  
"Half in there bed's." Jack interrupted her. "Aye. I don't know many woman  
  
who've done that."  
  
She smiled an unfriendly smile and continued "Anyway Pink-eye wishes to speak  
  
with you." She stepped out into the storm under her umbrella. "I only hope your sober  
  
enough to make some real sense."  
  
"Pink-eye?" Jack asked "You don't mean Lucious Crane do ya?" he smiled  
  
pleadingly.  
  
"Who else would I mean you half-wit." Frost rolled her eyes and began walking.  
  
Jack looked at the black sky and cascading water then stepped out into it. He didn't want  
  
to meet Crane. His reputation proceeded him, and that was enough. He could feel the  
  
water soaking through his dirty cloths drenching his skin. Normally he liked the feeling  
  
of rain on himself but tonight he couldn't enjoy it. It was a bad night and he could only  
  
see it getting worse.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Commodore Lucious "Pink-eye" Crane was the head of the most feared pirates in  
  
the Spanish mane and the unacknowledged leader of the Brethren. He got his nickname  
  
due to the fact that he had lost his left eye in a skirmish with the Chinese navy years ago  
  
and replaced it with a ruby that he had smoothed down, and reportedly when Lucious  
  
turned his eye on you he could tell if you were lying or not. Lucious, or so the story goes,  
  
was first captured by a group of pirates off the coast of Madagascar and forced to work  
  
as a slave rower in their ship. He escaped and finding his way to China and Japan, he  
  
stole an old Chinese war ship and naming it THE RISING SUN turned pirate himself and  
  
started to terrorize the waters off the coast of China and Japan. He always carried around  
  
a special sword that he took off of a ship in Japanese waters. The blade was rumored to  
  
be magical, it sings before it deals the final death blow. Longing for greater adventures  
  
Pink-eye sailed his ship into the Caribbean and further into legend.  
  
Now Jack who took every rumor he heard with a pinch of salt knew that even if  
  
you didn't believe half the tales the other half was just as impressive. Every pirate wanted  
  
to be Pink-eye. And Jack mulling all this over in his head realized with a smile, "What  
  
better way to after a myth than with a bigger myth?" He knew if he could persuade Pink-  
  
eye to help him then the Black Pearl was as good as his again. Jack realizing that they  
  
were slowing down stopped and asked, "We here?"  
  
"Just look." Frost said waving her hand toward a ship of apparent oriental  
  
manufacture, the square sails folded like a fan on the top of the mainsail. Jack couldn't  
  
keep looking up because the wind was blowing the water directly into his eyes.  
  
He fallowed Frost on board and she guided them into a well lighted, and  
  
expansive Captains quarters were four men sat around a rectangular table. Frost  
  
smoothing her hair back from her face went and sat down at the table. Jack stood there  
  
for a moment before a loud booming voice said, "Please sit down Captain Sparrow."  
  
Jack turned to look at the man who had spoken, the man, who had stood up was  
  
huge at least 6'5" and built like the Great Wall of China. His skin turned the color of  
  
walnuts from too much sun. He had a long, bushy, think black beard, twisted about it were  
  
long shark bones, but the rest of his hair was shaved close to his head. When the man  
  
turned his head slightly it caught his left eye in the candle light flashing crimson on the  
  
ruby embedded in it.  
  
"Commodore Crane?" Jack asked smiling.  
  
"Aye, the very same." The Commodore smiled back, (or at least Jack thought he  
  
was smiling. It was a little hard to tell with the beard.)  
  
Jack, feeling back in his element, slid forward in his lolling gate and slipped into  
  
one of the chairs. Crane settled back into his and folding his large paws looked at Jack  
  
and said, "Well Jack, I may call you Jack right? I've been hearing stories about a ship  
  
with black sails, that's been blowing up pirate sloops without so much as taking their  
  
cargo." He paused significantly and continued, "A ship that I believe was at one time in  
  
your possession."  
  
"Aye, the Black Pearl." She shot Frost a smile and was even more pleased as she  
  
turned red with indignation. "I've been trying to catch up with her and take her back."  
  
"I've heard about that too." Pink-eye said, "And I believe something about a girl  
  
and you stealing a ship from another."  
  
"Aye, those stories you hear are true." Jack said proudly. Pink-eye had heard of  
  
him. That was damn near godhood for most pirates.  
  
Pink-eye said, "Including the one about you using sea turtles to escape from the  
  
island that Barbossa marooned you on?"  
  
"What can I say?" Jack grin haughtily, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
Frost sputtered and looked like she would jump over the table and try to cut his  
  
throat. Jack suddenly became aware of the other three men at the table he turned to  
  
glance at them and Pink-eye realizing what Jack was doing said, "Those are my other  
  
three Captains, Saint Nick, Daniel Gillis, and Donald Slash." The last man, Donald raised  
  
his right hand in a half greeting showing off a very shiny silver hook that was strapped  
  
into the place his hand should have been.  
  
Jack smiled at them all politely and turning back to Pink-eye said, "I've got a  
  
proposition for you mate." He began gesturing his hands emphatically as he got more  
  
excited, "All right, the way I see it. You don't want to be having a rogue pirate ship  
  
blowing up those other little pirate boats out there savvy? And you would also like to  
  
retain your place as the reigning bogyman of the pirate world see? So the way I see it,  
  
you help me get my ship back and no more ships or cargo being lost and you are the one  
  
with the credit, Pink-eye brings down Barbossa who apparently was kicked out of hell  
  
because he was so bad. Or at least that's what they're saying now."  
  
The old pirate with the white beard that Pink-eye had introduced as Saint Nick  
  
spoke up, "If we all agree to help you with this Jack then we must be compensated."  
  
"What were ya thinking of?" Jack asked cautiously still smiling.  
  
"We have been planning an attack on Portobello fer a couple of months. We was  
  
thinking that if ya help us win the city then we would help ya get yer boat back."  
  
"Portobello? Isn't that in the centrals?" Jack asked.  
  
"Aye. It's about a month or two venture. If ye are up to it." Quipped in Gillis,  
  
smoothing his greasy brown hair back under his three pointed hat.  
  
Jack thought for a moment. And Pink-eye asked in his deep booming voice, "Do  
  
we have an accord?"  
  
Jack grinned evilly and said, "Aye." Jack shook hands with Pink-eye and looking  
  
into his ruby eye said, "This ought to be fun."  
  
Pink-eye laughed heartily and slapped Jack on the back, "Welcome to the  
  
Brethren Captain Sparrow."  
  
The only one in the room not smiling was Frost, she was glowering darkly at  
  
Jack. But Jack didn't care, he was going to get his ship back, even if he had to sack every  
  
island in the Caribbean to do it. 


End file.
